First Time
by bunch1
Summary: Hitsugaya's first mission in living world does not go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Bleach

As Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped out of the Senkaimon his teal eyes began to scan the surrounding area for threats. As he continued to slowly walk forward he extended his other sense to search for there targets as well. One by one ten more Soul Reapers appeared behind the white haired prodigy. An uncomfortable knot was forming in his stomach as the gateway closed after the final man came through. As expected he could not sense the Hollows they were sent here for.

Hitsugaya could not stop the feeling of excitement and anxiety that was creeping into his cold demeanor. It was time for the mission to start, his first real mission. No more training missions or dummy Hollows, this was the real deal. Looking at his squad he felt some reassurances in the fact that most were veterans with far more experience then him. Hell, there was only one other guy who had never been to the living world before, and he had been a Soul Reaper for 15 years while he was only 3 months out of the academy.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Hitsugaya was called back to the real world by the question his second in command, Satou, asked. He looked at the tall man, then to the woods surrounding them. "Fan out in groups of two. Keep to the search pattern assigned by HQ. If you see any of these Hollows, do not engage. Report in and we will come to you to deal with the Hollow. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." was there reply. He noticed that it was less then enthusiastic but ignored it. As the search parties split up and began to scour the woods in pairs they left Hitsugaya alone to ponder the situation. Standing there in the middle of the clearing he thought back to the briefing they had just 20 minutes ago.

_Standing in the front of the room was the current 9th__ seat of the 8__th__ division. Looking around at the faces looking at him, the man in front began in a clear and serious tone. "We have recently received reports of unusual Hollow activity here.", quickly he raised his pointer to the map on the wall. "Our intelligence suggest there are 2 to 6, class 2 Hollows in the local area. However there is only one town in a 10 mile radius so we do not have any idea why they are there. Your orders are to investigate both the Hollows and the area you find them in and cleanse them. Are there any questions?" Looking out at the crowed he was met only with silence. "Vary well then, you depart in 20 minutes. Dismissed."_

Hitsugaya was brought out of his musing by the appearance of a Hell Butterfly floating in front of his face. Raising his left hand, the butterfly landed gently on his outstretched finger and began to rely its message. _"This is Smith and Endo in search block 7. We have a visual on 4 Hollows. We are holding position as ordered." _Hitsugaya immediately began to summon more Hell Butterfly to inform the other search parties to converge on block 7. With that done he set off to join his men.

* * *

As the last members of the squad got set in position, Hitsugaya surveyed the scene before him. The Soul Reapers were scattered in the trees encircling the Hollows in the center of the clearing. As reported there were four of them. Three of them were on the smaller side, but the fourth was quite large. It had to be at least 8ft tall with a muscular build and fur all down its back, its long tail swaying this way and that. His teal eyes locked on this monsters before him as he tried to calm his raging nerves.

He found it hard to focus with so much dark energy and killing intent in the air. But he pushed aside his discomfort and grasped the hilt of Hyorinmaru and drew the sword from its sheath strapped to his back. Taking there cue, the rest of the squad drew there Zanpakuto's and prepared for battle. With a barley perceivable nod of his head Hitsugaya jumped from his perch, aiming for the largest and most powerful Hollow.

The Hollows had no idea what hit them. Hitsugaya watched as Hyorinmaru sliced cleanly through the back of the Hollows skull and it began to disappear. By the time he looked up the others were gathered in the clearing and the Hollows were nothing but dust in the wind.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic wasn't it. Oh well, I say we head back", he heard Tanaka say with a certain glee.

Satou however walked over to stand next to Hitsugaya. "Something's not right here sir."

"I know Satou. I just can't quite put my finger on it." looking over his shoulder to were the others were laughing about something he could not hear. "These Hollows should have had some power and senses, we should not have been able to catch them completely unaware." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath as he survived the clearing.

"O come on Hitsugaya, can't you be happy for once. I mean, your first mission was a complete success. I say this calls for a reward when we get back. How about tomorrow off. What do you say sir?" Tanaka said as he made his way over and bent down till his nose was just inches away from Hitsugaya's, a massive grin on his face.

Frowning at the overly happy man in front of him, Hitsugaya was just about to reminded him of his position when the ground beneath his feet began to shake violently.

"What the hell was that!" some one behind him yelled. Just as the shaking stopped it began again. This time however the shaking earth had a companion. A massive roar tore through the air signaling the approach of another Hollow. "Another Hollow? Was this one of the ones we were sent here for?"

"How the hell should I know? Prepare yourselves for battle and hold positions." Hitsugaya looked to the man beside him who had just given the order not surprised to see Satou standing there. Promising to deal with him when there lives weren't in danger, he raised Hyorinmaru. Just as the massive Hollow appeared knocking over the trees. As he came toward them it let out another roar.

This time though it was answered by another Hollow coming from behind them. As they turned to asses this new threat the air around them became defining with the cries of Hollows ringing in the air. They turned this way and that trying to locate the sources of the cries. Realizing that they were being encircled Hitsugaya yelled his order as loud as he could, still his voice barley carried over the defining chorus the Hollows formed, "Form a circle facing out, NOW!"

Hitsugaya teal eyes flew round the clearing taking in the massive amount of Hollows that now had them complete encircled. Dozens, no hundreds of them moved around the edge of the clearing. Hell, they were even in the air above, circling them like vultures. As he was trying to figure a way to get them out of here with there lives he noticed the cries had stopped. The silence was nearly as defining as the Hollows roars had been, the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his chest, and he was sure everyone else could hear it to. Smith took this as the time to speak up in a quite voice, "Its been a pleasure serving with you, all of you." Hitsugaya could not stop himself from joining the low chorus of agreement that went around the circle. There goodbyes said, they prepared themselves for what was most likely there final battle.

Suddenly the Hollows all launched themselves at the small circle of Soul Reapers. Those who had Shikai called there blades to battle as one.

"Reign over the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" "Smash Them, Tsuyoiunide!" "Sever, Roken!" "Bind Them Tight, Nagaiko-Rundo!"

The Hollows paid no mind to this as they came hurtling toward the Soul Reapers, blood all they could see. There pray standing still, waiting to be eaten. And there, staring death in the face for the first time Hitsugaya felt his heart calm and his breathing even out. It was such a strange feeling to have as he looked at a swarm of Hollows all coming to eat his soul. A calm before the storm he figured. All this passed through his mind in the blink of a second, and then the Hollows were upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Bleach

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That sound was all he could hear. It was all that told him he was alive. His eyes saw nothing but blackness. Slowly Hitsugaya realized that his blindness was caused by his own defiant eyelids.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That noise was his only companion for what felt like hours. Deciding to forget trying to move those heavy eyelids he looked instead for Hyorinmaru. Looking around the winter wasteland that was his inner world he saw the great ice dragon laying curled up on a patch of red ice. Slowly he approached the great spirit and took notice of the dragon's damaged state. His lithe body had so many scales torn out leaving trails of blood flowing to the ice, and his wings nothing but bloody stumps on his back. Now standing in front of the dragon Hitsugaya rested his hand on the mighty spirit's snout. He was rewarded with a low hum from the injured dragon. "What happened to you Hyorinmaru?"

"We are one in the same child. Your pain is mine." Was the dragons only reply. Nothing else was said for sometime as he stood by his spirit and watched the dragon heal. It was a slow process, but he owed it to Hyorinmaru. Standing there stroking the ice dragon's snout he remembered the mission that sent them here. As the memories passed through his closed eyes he could feel Hyorinmaru stir beside him, but he did not open his eyes till he heard that deep voice speak again. "It was not your fault Toshiro. You did all you could."

"It wasn't enough Hyorinmaru. They still died, and its still my fault." Before the dragon could respond a new noise dragged Hitsugaya back to the real world.

The sound of footsteps now joined that constant beeping in his ears. Tired of his blindness he gathered all his willpower and forced his eyelids open. Slowly the world appeared, and the first thing he noticed was a blinding light from above. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision the world began to come back into focus. "Ah, its good to see you awake Hitsugaya." He turned his head in the direction of the voice and his face contorted as he became aware of the shooting pain in his head and neck. "Its best you not move around to much. I'll inform Iemura your awake." With that the unidentified person left before Hitsugaya could get a look at them.

Laying there listing to the beeps of the machines he thought he was going to go crazy. Deciding that he needed to focus his mind he began to take stock of his body. He already new it hurt to move his head and a few experimental moves later revealed a worse pain in his left leg and right arm. This was all accompanied by a dull pain throughout most of his body that told him he was probably covered in bruises. The sound of the door opening drew him out of his musing and with a great deal of effort and pain he turned to look to the new arrival. A tall man with blond hair and wearing sunglasses inside met his eyes.

"Its good of you to finally wake up 16th seat Toshiro Hitsugaya. You've been unconscious for 2 days now. I am the 5th seat of the 4th division Yasochika Iemura." The man identified himself as he approached the bed. "We have repaired most of the laceration and tears you sustained in your battle and the burns are well on there way to being healed. However, the broken bones in your leg and arm will take about 2 weeks to heal. However it will be at least 6 before you spinal column is completely healed." Iemura stood by his bed and began took take note of vitals and other information.

Looking up at the blond man beside him Hitsugaya's mind filled with questions, but he decided to start with the most important one. In a low voice he asked his question, "How many others made it?"

Iemura let out a sigh as he looked at his young charge, "The rescue team found only you, Tanaka, Satou, and Washington alive. Unfortunately, Satou died of his injuries. Washington sustained only light injuries. Tanaka should make a full recovery and be out of here in 2 or 3 weeks."

"I see." Turning his head to look out the window he let his eyes close once more. Thankful for the blissful blackness that swallowed him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya spent the next 2 days drifting in and out of conscious. So it was that when he woke during his third day in the 4th division medical facility he was greeted with the familiar face of his 9th seat. "I see your awake Hitsugaya. I have some questions regarding the operation of 4 days ago."

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he responded in a tired voice. "Of course sir. What did you want to know?"

"I already have Washington's and Tanaka's version of what happened, I simple need yours for this investigation."

"Investigation sir?"

"Yes. Your squad was nearly wiped out. Not to mention the faulty intel we received. The captain has ordered a full inquire into this. Now, tell me what happened from your point of view."

Hitsugaya thought for a moment then began, "We arrived in the forest at zero nine hundred and I ordered the squad to form pairs and begin the search assigned by head quarters. I ordered them to inform me of any Hollow sightings and wait for reinforcements. After they left to search I waited at the arrival sight.

"After approximately 25 minutes I received a message via hell butterfly that Smith and Endo had found 4 Hollows in the 7th search block. I then sent messages to the other patrols to rendezvous in block 7. We then surrounded the Hollows and attacked. They went down without a fight." Hitsugaya let out a sigh as the memories of the mission began to turn sour.

"Following the cleansing of the 4 Hollows in the clearing we prepared to return, however before we could the ground shook and I heard a Hollow roar. At first I thought it was another Hollow we were sent to cleanse coming towards us. However its second roar was answered by at least a hundred other Hollows who soon had us surrounded.

"We formed a loose circle and Satou, Endo, Gurdin, and myself released our shikai's and the Hollows charged." Hitsugaya closed his eyes as images of the battle flooded his mind. Letting out a sigh he continued, "Smith and Unlo were killed in the initial charge. The rest of us leapt away and began to engage the Hollows. It was chaotic and I panicked, we were separated. Then I felt Jackson reiatsu disappear.

"Soon after I was able to regroup with the others. However it was not enough. Endo got isolated from us. He was torn apart by the Hollows, we couldn't get to him." A small shudder ran through his body at the memory. "Then the Menos Grande appeared. Three of them. I saw them preparing to attack and I ordered the others to scatter.

"I was able to gain enough distance from the pursuing Hollows to summon a Hell Butterfly to inform the Soul Society of our situation. After that I just remember pain, then nothing else sir." Hitsugaya finished his account of the mission and waited for his superior to speak.

"Well that fits with the other accounts I heard. You should count yourself lucky to have survived Hitsugaya."

"It was my fault they died. If I was stronger I could have done something."

"There was nothing you could have done, trust me on that. Three Gillian's and over a hundred Hollows versus 10 unseated and 1 seated officer, you never stood a chance." Seeing Hitsugaya's despondent face he continued. "You did good to call for reinforcements, if you hadn't, you'd be dead"

"I may be alive, but 8 of my men are dead sir. There deaths are on my hands."

"That may be true Hitsugaya, but you saved 2 lives along with your own." Getting up from his seat by the bed he made his way to the door. Just as he was about to leave through, he stopped and turned back to the boy on the bed. "People die all the time in this job. As an officer you save as many as you can, and morn those you can't. I guarantee this wont be the last time you lose someone. If you can't handle it, then quite." Then without another word he was gone leaving Hitsugaya alone with his thought.

Laying there in the quite sterile room with only the beeping machines to keep him company he thought about those words. Could he deal with this guilt. The responsibility for the life's of others was something he never thought of before he joined the academy. He wasn't sure he could. Then he heard the voice of Hyorinmaru in the back of his head. "The strong must protect the weak, is that not what you believe."

"Of course I do. But its not that simple."

"It is though. You have the power to protect. It is your responsibility then."

"But what if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not strong enough Hyorinmaru?"

"Then we become stronger." The dragon sounded so confident that it made him think.

"Stronger." Hitsugaya said the word, and ponder the reason he was here. "Vary well then Hyorinmaru, together we shall protect those we can and honor those we cannot." He let a small smile grace his face. Now he had a goal. He would devote himself to his training once he was out of here. He would not stop till he had the power to protect his men. With that thought running through his head he went back to sleep.


End file.
